Notre secret
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: "Voilà, Granger ! Tu es contente, tu connais mon secret", pesta le serpentard. "Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, blême. Je possède le même."
1. Prologue

Titre: Notre secret  
Genre: Aventure et romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé: "Voilà, Granger ! Tu es contente, tu connais mon secret", pesta le serpentard. "Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, blême. Je possède le même."  
Disclamer: Et non, grosse désillusion, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. XD  
Spoiler: Partons du principe que tous mes lecteurs ont vu ou lu tous les livres. Pour l'info, mon histoire commence à la fin de la sixième année.

* * *

**Prologue : **

Il existe dans le monde magique une maladie bien particulière qui est aussi appelée don, cela dépend de l'ascendant que l'on a sur cette soit disant maladie. Par ailleurs, le porteur de ce don, nommons-la ainsi, peut aisément être confondu avec un animagus. En effet, les différences existantes relèvent de la souffrance engendrée par le besoin impérieux de se transformer, et de l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle engendre.

Pour expliquer clairement, revenons à ce besoin. Une fois qu'il est maitrisé, c'est à dire que la personne concernée est capable de se transformer quand bon lui semble et non pas sous le coup de la contrainte, la présence de la nature elle-même devient source de puissance d'où l'hésitation entre don et maladie. Il existe une exception, à l'instar des lycanthropes, l'anima, puisque c'est ainsi que se nomme le porteur de ce don, n'a pas le choix. Les soirs de pleine lune, il peut retarder sa transformation, mais son instinct finit toujours par reprendre le dessus.

Je vous parlais de la puissance présente dans la nature, puissance capable d'être contrôlée. Non, non je n'affabule pas. Les animas possèdent une puissance magique qu'ils tirent de la nature même. Ils peuvent l'invoquer, la maîtriser dans la mesure de leur expérience bien sûr. En revanche, ils sont voués à la respecter plus que tout, et en cas de destruction d'une forêt, par exemple, l'anima peut entrer dans une colère noire et ne plus se contrôler ou encore tomber dans une profonde dépression pouvant mener jusqu'à la mort. Citons la mystérieuse mort de Artémis Grey, célèbre sorcier du siècle dernier. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Comme les animagus, être un anima n'est que peu recommandable. En effet, leur nombre diminue d'années en années faisant d'eux une espèce à part et par cela méconnus de la population. Or, tout le monde sait que l'inconnu fait peur, d'autant plus que les animas sont pour la plupart de puissants sorciers.

Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, l'anima est comme dépendant de la nature. Il est bon de savoir que les plus grands animas vivent reclus dans la nature et ne peuvent supporter la magie noire. Les sentiments d'un anima, par ailleurs, sont tels que ce statut d'anima est souvent associé à la magie blanche à l'état pur. C'est pourquoi, depuis son retour, Voldemort se bat contre ses êtres qu'il ne pourra jamais rallier à sa cause. Suite aux massacres de la nature, les animas se sont enfuis.

Autre point important : être un anima n'est pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, un don héréditaire. Néanmoins, le pire des êtres ne peut pas devenir un anima. Il semblerait que la magie blanche elle-même choisisse au berceau ses futurs adeptes. Ce don est accompagné d'un caractère souvent particulier et de sentiments, de motivations nobles. Il se réveille à l'adolescence le plus fréquemment.

Si je récapitule, il existe deux types d'anima : ceux qui souffrent et ne contrôlent pas leur pouvoir, les malades. Ceux là sont dangereux et malheureusement représentent les trois quarts de la population anima, d'où la peur des autres sorciers à l'encontre des animas. Cependant, certains en font une force, un véritable don. Ces sorciers deviennent de puissants adversaires, redoutables par leur endurance, la force et la précision de leurs attaques ainsi que l'agilité de leurs mouvements. Cette espèce, comme on l'appelait autrefois, est aujourd'hui presque éteinte et rares sont les personnes douées de ce don. Il est d'ailleurs conté comme une légende aux jeunes sorciers, le soir avant d'aller dormir.

À présent, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous raconte pas tout ça pour le plaisir de vous instruire, non. Je dois avouer que, de toute façon, j'ai perdu patience avec les deux feignants qui me servent de meilleurs amis. Si j'ai pris la peine de vous expliquer ce qu'est un anima, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que pour suivre mes aventures, vous devez être prévenus. Et oui ! Moi, Hermione Granger, fille de moldus et qualifiée de "sang de bourbe" par certains serpentards dont je ne citerais pas le nom, suis une anima. Libre à vous, maintenant, d'écouter mon histoire.

* * *

**Début du chapitre 1 :**

Discrètement, la jeune femme quitta son dortoir, laissant Ginny à ses marmonnements oniriques. Elle sourit en entendant le prénom d'un de ses meilleurs amis dans ses baragouinements. Hermione, enveloppée dans une ample cape noire, traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'enfonça dans un sombre couloir. Elle entraperçut Rusard et miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. La potion qu'elle avait mis sur sa cape enlevait toute odeur que la chatte aurait pu trouver suspecte. Il était bientôt minuit et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la sortie. Empruntant un passage secret, elle se retrouva au pied de la tour d'astronomie et en quelques enjambées disparut dans la nuit. À suivre...

* * *

Voilà, voilà. C'est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de la finir donc si vous voulez la suite, dites le moi. Surtout, que j'ai déjà beaucoup de fanfictions en cours. Si je ne reçois pas de reviews et bien, je m'arrêterais juste ici. Voilà, c'est dit. Je vous embrasse tous et à très vite ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: Notre secret  
Genre: Aventure et romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé: "Voilà, Granger ! Tu es contente, tu connais mon secret", pesta le serpentard. "Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, blême. Je possède le même."  
Disclamer: Et non, grosse désillusion, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. XD  
Spoiler: Partons du principe que tous mes lecteurs ont vu ou lu tous les livres. Pour l'info, mon histoire commence à la fin de la sixième année. Aussi, les horcruxes ne sont plus d'actualité, Dumbledore n'est donc pas mort...

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour, j'ai peut-être déjà répondu à certains, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre et bien je vous réponds à tous et surtout je vous remercie. Mon prologue vous a plu et ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci, vraiment. Sinon, je m'excuse pour le temps de publication, j'étais en plein partiel et donc voilà. Je suis honteuse, excusez-moi.**

_Chocolaify_ : Oh merci ! Je vais la mettre donc pour que tu puisses juger :) et encore merci, je risque d'avoir besoin de courage effectivement ^^

_stnijoma_ : Et oui ^^ Je continue plus motivée que jamais ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

_lovehermione_ : XD c'est quand j'ai vu ta review que je me suis dit : "Ouah, il va falloir que je me bouge les fesses et vite." En tout cas, merci de tout cœur pour tes... euh, je vais appeler ça des encouragements. Merci ^^

_Peaseblossom-pixie_ : Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous m'avez tous motivé et j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour la suite. Si vous continuez de m'encourager (ou plutôt de me faire avancer à coups de pied dans le... hop ! Je vais m'arrêter là, on a très bien compris ce que je voulais dire XD ) je continuerais cette fic. Merci à toi. :)

_Dame Angelique Malfoy_ : Merci à toi et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça va être une courte fic et j'espère également réussir à la finir ^^ Merci encore !

_Chyntia_ : Et oui, comme tu vois, voici la suite ! J'ai envie de dire "enfin !" XD et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

_mapoucinette_ : Oh ! J'ai trouvé ta review trop choupi, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à te surprendre, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va s'en passer des choses dans cette fanfiction alors peut-être ^^ Merci, merci encore. J'ai vraiment adoré ta review. Kiss à toi aussi ! :D

_Paatmol_ : Ouf ! Si tu savais comme ta review m'a rassuré. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à jongler entre vingt mille fictions XD Merci, et merci pour le compliment et j'espère aussi la finir. Mais vous êtes tous là à croire en moi donc je n'aurais pas le choix :D j'ai énormément de projets pour cette fic alors je vais essayer de la réaliser. Merci de tout cœur pour ta review, merci. ^^ Et la suite et bien la voici. J'attends ton avis avec impatience. ^^

_Mlle Millie_ : Merci pour ta review et je dois dire aussi qu'elle m'a inquiété. Mon rythme de publication ? Et bien, pour tout te dire, j'étais en partiel donc je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant maintenant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux et j'espère réussir à poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais c'est long, mais je vais essayer de raccourcir ce délai. Ça dépendra aussi de mes études. (Je n'ecrirais pas pendant les partiels, enfin je vais essayer XD)

_Fanfred_ : Et oui, et la voici ! Enfin, la suite. Je sais j'ai été longue, mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à écrire cette fic. Merci pour ta review, merci ^^ Sinon, sache que je vais vous emmener loin, très loin ! (Oula, je ne veux pas vous faire peur non plus XD) Non, pour l'instant on reste en Écosse (XD) et pour le reste et bien, tu verras en lisant ! Alors bonne lecture !

_emayelle_ : Merci pour ta review. J'ai trouvé ça adorable. Et si ça te plaît, alors je continue ^^ merci !

_chupa98_ : Merci pour tant d'enthousiasme. Si tu es là pour la lire alors je suis là pour l'écrire. Merci ! Et je suis contente que mon prologue te plaise ^^

_DreamSang11857_ : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je continue sans probléme. Du coup j'ai cherché le fameux manga, et c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais ça a l'air différent de ce que je vais écrire. Enfin, tu me diras ^^ En tout cas, je pense le lire quand j'aurais le temps parce que ça a l'air pas mal. :) Merci pour ta review !

_marjorie_ : Merci ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. Tu étais la première à le laisser ta review alors ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir et rassurée surtout. Merci encore ! Bisous à toi aussi ! ^^

**Voilà ! Merci à tous. Et maintenant, place au chapitre 1 ! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 donc la suite arrivera rapidement ! :) Bonne lecture et bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Discrètement, la jeune fille quitta son dortoir, laissant Ginny à ses marmonnements oniriques. Elle sourit en entendant le prénom d'un de ses meilleurs amis dans ses baragouinements. Hermione, enveloppée dans une ample cape noire, traversa la salle commune des Griffondors et s'enfonça dans un sombre couloir. Elle entraperçut Rusard et Miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. La potion qu'elle avait mis sur sa cape enlevait toute odeur que la chatte aurait pu trouver suspecte. Il était bientôt minuit et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la sortie. Empruntant un passage secret, elle se retrouva au pied de la tour d'astronomie et en quelques enjambées disparut dans la nuit.

Imposante, menaçante, la forêt interdite s'étendait devant elle. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle pénétra dans la forêt et sentit les ténèbres l'envahir. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément cherchant en elle la petite étincelle, cette flamme si sauvage qui lui semblait si indomptable quelques mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, elle en était capable. Toute seule, elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête. Elle se contrôlait, certes pas entièrement, mais un certain temps. Le plus dur était de ne pas se transformer lorsqu'elle était submergée par ses émotions. Lentement, elle sentit comme un vent impétueux souffler en elle. Chaque parcelle de son corps respirait à nouveau. Un courage sans borne coula en elle, lui créant de violents frissons. Bien vite, deux oreilles pointues du genre animal et de couleur similaire à ses cheveux, jaillirent sur le sommet de son crâne, faisant disparaître ses oreilles humaines. Elle entendit alors distinctement les bruits de la forêt, jusqu'au déplacement des araignées sur le sol froid. La douleur était supportable, mais elle se retint de gémir en sentant ses dents s'allonger en des canines aiguisées. Déjà ses mains changeaient de forme. La transformation s'accéléra alors. Brusquement, elle enleva sa cape se disant qu'elle en aurait besoin pour repartir. Ses vêtements avaient subi tant de _reparo_ qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire. Ils se déchirent à ce moment et Hermione ne fut plus capable de penser convenablement, la douleur devenant trop forte. La jeune fille tomba à genoux et posa les mains au sol dans un cri. Autant, lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que ses oreilles apparaissaient ou même qu'elle s'était transformée, autant quand tout allait bien, son corps entier semblait brûler. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle suffoca un moment et releva enfin la tête, le souffle court, les yeux hagards. Tout tournait encore autour d'elle et lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre, il fut suivi d'un grognement. Hermione, à quatre patte, réalisa après un moment que c'était elle qui grognait. Elle baissa le regard et tomba sur deux pattes d'un brun tirant vers le blanc. Surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait changé de forme, Hermione retint un hurlement de joie. Enfin elle y arrivait. Bientôt, enfin elle l'espérait, elle n'aurait plus à souffrir. Abandonnant ses vêtements à l'orée de la forêt, la jeune fille fit demi-tour dans un bond et s'élança à travers les arbres. Elle se repérait de mieux en mieux et dans le pire des cas, il lui suffisait de suivre les odeurs. Chaque jour, elle progressait un peu plus.

Rapidement, elle arriva dans une petite clairière avec en son centre, un étang, calme et seulement troublé par les bruissements du vent. Hermione se pencha lentement au-dessus de l'eau claire. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la lune, ronde et hypnotisante, suivie d'un museau brun bordé de blanc au niveau de la gueule. Ses yeux marrons lui semblaient plus grands et plus expressifs. Elle se sourit à elle-même et ramena une patte devant sa figure, retenant un rire. Il fallait dire qu'une louve qui sourit était particulièrement risible. Surtout qu'étant un loup, seule ses yeux montraient son amusement, mais c'était suffisant. À présent qu'elle était habituée, elle remarquait l'humeur de Pattenrond à la tête qu'il faisait. Il n'était aussi pas compliqué à déchiffrer. Son chat était un blasé de première. Être le chat d'une louve ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, tant qu'il avait sa dose d'affection et de nourriture.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Hermione scruta la pleine lune de ses yeux brillants. Soudainement, elle sentit une odeur particulière lui parvenir. Celle du sang, elle était forte, entêtante et pour tout dire, elle l'abhorrait. Agilement, la louve suivit l'odeur. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait. Déjà parce qu'il était possible que ce soit un de ses amis qui se soit encore mis en danger inutilement. Ensuite, et c'était à redouter, le sang n'attirerait pas qu'elle. Arrivant, elle découvrit avec stupeur, une créature couchée sur le flanc, haletante et surtout ensanglantée. Prudemment, elle s'approcha, prête à s'écarter d'un bond au moindre signe d'agressivité. Hermione grogna signalant pas là sa présence. Deux grand yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant lui répondirent. Un craquement se fit entendre et la jeune louve se tourna vers la source du bruit, les crocs dehors montrant ainsi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Un centaure repoussa une branche et abaissa la tête légèrement, les yeux fermés. Hermione arrêta de grogner et écouta ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Emmène-le, jeune louve ou je l'achèverais", murmura l'être avant de se retourner.

Hermione ne le fit pas répéter. Elle trottina jusqu'à la créature à présent inconsciente et passant sa patte par dessus son épaule, elle le hissa à moitié sur son dos et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Ce n'est qu'au bord du lac, qu'elle consentît à déposer le blessé. Il grogna et elle remarqua alors qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de chat, mais un peu plus gros tout de même. Par ailleurs, Hermione ne pouvait plus retrouver forme humaine, la puissance de la lune était trop présente. Aussi, elle se concentra et fit appel à sa magie. En effet, transformée, elle avait remarqué que tout ce qu'elle gardait était sa magie. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, mais était capable de lancer des sorts sans. Il lui suffisait de penser au geste et grogner la formule. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Avec patience, elle soigna le félin qu'elle pouvait en passant qualifier de difforme. Elle était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un chat ou alors d'une panthère. La créature possédait tout d'un félin, mais ses poils étaient définitivement trop courts. Ses oreilles passaient d'une taille imposante à la disparition totale et ainsi de suite. Hermione se dit alors qu'il devait s'agir d'un Animagus qui se contrôlait mal. Dans la forêt interdite, c'était vraiment étonnant, peut-être même bizarre. Si ça se trouvait, elle aidait un mangemort qui avait cherché à s'infiltrer dans le château ? Devait-elle en informer Dumbledore ? Oui, excellent et elle inclurait aussi le fait qu'elle se trouvait tout à fait innocemment dans la forêt interdite, elle, Hermione Granger ! Stupide, elle se sentait stupide. Le félin à ses pieds avait cessé depuis longtemps de se tordre de douleur et dormait paisiblement. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraîtrait plus. La jeune louve le dévisagea un moment. À présent qu'il dormait, ses traits ne changeaient plus. C'était sans conteste une panthère. Hermione se surprit à lui trouver un petit air innocent. Cela la décida. Discrètement, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la forêt. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine, projetant une journée brûlante lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans le dortoir. Elle se glissa dans son lit discrètement et remercia Merlin d'être en juin. Le soleil se levait donc de plus en plus tôt et la pleine lune s'en trouvait raccourcie. Elle pouvait dormir quelques heures avant de songer à sa douche. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle passait les lendemains de pleine lune à l'infirmerie, prétextant à chaque fois des règles douloureuses. Elle avait remarqué que cette excuse passait assez bien auprès de Mme Pomfresh. En revanche, elle se demandait vraiment si Dumbledore, l'homme qui sait tout, connaissait son secret. Un Anima à Poudlard ou comment terroriser les parents des élèves. Enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, la gryffondor s'endormit.

* * *

"Hermione ? Vous croyez qu'elle dort encore ? À cette heure ? Un matin d'examen ?  
- Sa robe de sorcière est là, Ginny", informa Lavande en brandissant la dite robe.

Ginny fit la grimace et poussa doucement le rideau du lit de son amie.

"'Mione ?" appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un grognement lui répondit. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant Hermione roulée en boule dans sa couette et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Pourtant, il n'était pas l'heure de s'attendrir. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la brune ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Hermione se retint de bondir sur ses jambes et prit quelques secondes pour savoir où elle était. C'est lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux gris bleutés de Ginny qu'elle réalisa quel jour on était, quelle heure il était et surtout qu'elle avait trop dormi. Elle se leva, sauta hors de son lit et attrapa les affaires qu'elle avait heureusement préparé la veille.

"Merci Ginny !" s'écria-t-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et se décidèrent à l'attendre.

* * *

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce matin-là, il se sentit extrêmement bien malgré le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit dehors. C'en était presque effrayant. Il avait déjà fait une croix sur les examens de cette journée en sachant qu'il y avait la pleine lune, mais à présent, il se sentait d'attaque. C'était déboussolant, le pire étant qu'il avait été sauvé par une louve. Or, il savait que les loups vivaient en bande, il s'agissait donc soit d,une louve rejetée soit d'un Animagus. Cette deuxième supposition était la plus inattendue. Pourquoi un Animagus se trouvait au environ de Poudlard, dans l'enceinte du chateau par ailleurs et pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Le serpentard soupira, se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit entièrement nu une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'habilla avec une lenteur extrême.

* * *

Un bout de tartine dans la bouche, Hermione entra dans la salle d'examen. Elle était évidement la dernière et eut le droit à un regard réprobateur de la part de McGonagall. Faisant profil bas, elle fila à la première place libre et sortit son parchemin ainsi que sa plume. Les sujets apparurent magiquement et aussitôt, elle se jeta dessus, attirant un air de profond désespoir chez Ron qui se pencha ensuite sur son parchemin en soupirant, ainsi qu'un sourire amusé chez Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago Malefoy entra, l'air de rien et s'installa à une table. McGonagall se précipita vers lui verte de rage. Elle qui avait bien rappelé à chaque élève de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle le sermonna en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger les autres et finalement, lui donna un sujet, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago d'arborer son habituel sourire supérieur.

* * *

La semaine d'examens passa à une vitesse folle et les cours donnés la deuxième semaine de juin furent séchés par beaucoup. Le soleil se couchait à peine lorsqu'un petit groupe de Gryffondors se pointa chez Hagrid.

"Bonjour, Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry, main dans la main avec Ginny.  
- Oh Harry ! Miss Weasley, salua Hagrid. Hermione, Ron ! s'exclama-t-il apercevant les deux autres.  
- Bonjour Hagrid", sourit Hermione tandis que Ron grogna une parole inintelligible.

Hagrid haussa un sourcil.

"Et bien, Ron. Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon garçon ?  
- J'ai raté mes exams", marmonna le gryffondor, tête baissée.

Hagrid jugea sage alors de ne plus aborder le sujet et après un "oh" de tristesse, invita le petit groupe à entrer. Il leur offrit thé et biscuits, mais bizarrement personne n'en prit. Hermione eut même la gentillesse ou la pitié de trouver une excuse valable. Ils repartirent tard dans la nuit et en riant, chacun rejoignit son dortoir. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'une ombre se glissa furtivement hors de la chambre. Hermione avait du attendre que les filles s'endorment pour pouvoir partir. Voilà bientôt deux semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée. Elle en était à vérifier que ses oreilles ne sortaient pas tellement elle était fébrile et à sa plus grande honte, en manque. D'un pas rapide, elle fila hors du château et à la seconde où le vent de la nuit passa sur son visage, elle se transforma et bondit droit vers la forêt. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, un serpentard tout encapuchonné se trainait de douleur, peinant à marcher normalement. Il s'écroula plusieurs fois, se releva, crut s'évanouir et ce n'est que sous les arbres qu'il s'accorda une véritable pause. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il attendit avec horreur la transformation. Néanmoins, un souffle chaud le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Il regretta vivement ce geste lorsqu'il s'écroula en avant, sur les genoux.

"On dit que les premières transformations sont aussi douloureuses que des doloris", murmura une voix.

Peinant à l'identifier, Drago comprit après un moment que c'était la louve qui venait de lui adresser ces mots. Il ne répondit pas, de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire.

"Ne lutte pas, surtout pas, grogna l'animal à quelques mètres de lui. Il faut que tu te décontractes et que tu respires profondément."

Cette fois-ci, la louve eut le droit à un profond regard de dédain de la part du serpentard. Elle retint un sourire amusé, les mêmes yeux gris bleutés que la dernière fois. Il s'agissait donc d'un élève à en croire sa taille. Doucement, elle avança et releva son museau dans sa direction. Il recula instinctivement, continuant de se tordre de douleur. Drago n'en menait pas large. Il sentait qu'il devait partir, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment, bien qu'elle ne semble pas décidée à le faire. En effet, elle était assise devant lui, elle voulait l'aider. C'était en tout cas ce que traduisait ses yeux marrons, pétillants et malicieux, mais néanmoins inquiet. Elle était déjà passée par là et savait ce qu'il devait endurer. Soupirant ou gémissant, Drago entreprit de suivre ses conseils. Après tout, il avait assez d'ennemis dans ce monde, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Avec surprise, Hermione le regarda s'asseoir en tailleur, se redresser comme il le pouvait et inspirer à grand coup. Elle le sentit se détendre peu à peu et resta assise en face de lui jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles apparaissent, puis lentement qu'il se transforme. Alors, elle s'éloigna.

"Attends !" s'écria une voix profonde, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se retrouva et croisa le regard franc de la panthère.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, boitillant légèrement.

Il ne maîtrisait donc pas sa forme animale. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de le rattraper.

"Je peux peut-être t'aider ?" proposa-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne la renvoya pas non plus. Alors elle marcha dans ses pas. La panthère ne s'arrêta qu'au cœur d'une clairière dégagée. Elle se tourna vers la louve, mais s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui suivit.

"J'ai eu une méthode infaillible pour apprendre, révéla la jeune louve. Je me suis mise à courser tous les types d'animaux de cette forêt. Ça m'a endurci, a fait travailler mon agilité, ma force.  
- Donc, tu proposes de jouer au chat ?" déduisit la panthère qui visiblement retener un rire de stupeur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et secoua finalement la tête en souriant.

"Exactement !" s'exclama-t-elle en lui bondissant dessus.

Elle le maintint sous elle, le defiant du regard et s'écarta vivement. Aussitôt, la panthère bondit à sa suite et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se courir après. Ce n'est qu'au première lueur du jour qu'ils regagnèrent le château, épuisés, mais plutôt heureux. Lorsque Drago récupéra sa cape après qu'ils se fussent séparés, il jeta un œil vers le château et observa la louve se glisser sous la cape et en quelques secondes à peine reprendre forme humaine. Puis, elle entra dans le château et il se demanda un moment à quelle maison elle pouvait appartenir. Qui était-elle tout simplement ?  
Hermione quant à elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela, elle s'allongea et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

"Dray ? Dray ? Drago ?! appela Pansy, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Quoi ?! maugréa la serpentard en sortant de ses pensées.  
- On a cours dans cinq minutes, informa la jeune fille.  
- Je suis malade", déclara alors Drago en se levant vivement.

Il partit, laissant une Pansy surprise se tourner vers Blaise et Théodore. Ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et reprirent leur petit déjeuner.  
Drago fila hors du château. Il était en colère et ne se pensait pas capable de se calmer de sitôt. Elle n'était pas venue la nuit dernière, c'était pourtant la pleine lune, mais elle n'avait pas daigné se montrer. C'était la dernière fois de l'année qu'ils pouvaient se voir. Subitement, il s'arrêta en sentant une présence derrière lui. En effet, Dumbledore se tenait debout en haut des escaliers, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il le regardait en silence et tourna les talons quelques secondes plus tard. Rageur, Drago sortit. Voilà, le directeur était au courant de sa parfaite santé. Une fois dehors et hors de vue, il se transforma d'un bond. Il avait remarqué que la colère ou toutes émotions fortes lui permettait de changer de forme beaucoup plus à rapidement. Il s'enfuit en direction du lac et l'atteint quelques minutes plus tard. Sans ralentir, il se jeta dedans et sentit la froideur de l'eau l'envelopper.

* * *

Hermione se tourna une fois, deux fois et gémit doucement. Ce matin, elle se sentait mieux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux Ron et Harry se trouvaient à ses côtés.

"Je ne suis pas mourante", informa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa une main sur son front et lui sourit.

"Tu n'as plus de fièvre", déclara-t-il rassuré.

La jeune fille se redressa et ils l'aidèrent à se mettre assise. Ron lui donna son plateau et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

"N'empêche, il n'y a que toi pour tomber malade en juin", se moqua Ron gêné.

Elle lui tira la langue, puérile et commençait à déjeuner quand McGonagall entra.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir avec ses couleurs, Miss Granger. Par ailleurs, j'aurais un service à vous demander.  
- Bonjour, Professeur, entamaient aux mêmes moments les trois griffondors. Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? questionna la jeune fille.  
- Le directeur souhaiterait vous voir au plus vite.  
- J'irai, déclara-t-elle.  
- Je n'en doute pas. En revanche, il souhaite aussi voir monsieur Malefoy. D'après lui, il se trouve dehors. Vous pourriez le trouver et lui dire ?"

Hermione retint une grimace et se força à sourire.

"Oui, j'essayerai."

McGonagall hocha la tête, elle non plus visiblement ne comprenait pas la nouvelle lubie du directeur. Qu'avait-il à leur dire qui pouvait les concerner tous les deux alors qu'il était clair qu'ils se détestaient au plus haut point ? Elle sortit et Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

"Oui, bon d'accord. J'avais pas le choix non ?! se justifia la jeune fille.  
- Et comment vas-tu le retrouver ? interrogea Ron.  
- Ça, c'est mon problème", déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle les vira gentiment et s'habilla. Ses deux amis étaient partis depuis un moment en cours lorsqu'elle sortit. Furtivement, elle se dirigea vers les cachots des serpentards. Elle entra sans trop de problème, ayant vu auparavant le mot de passe dans la salle commune des préfets et se glissa dans une des meilleures chambres de sixième année. Elle repéra ses affaires dans la plus luxieuse en compagnie de celles de Zabini et Nott. Hermione attrapa son pyjama sous son oreiller. Il était juste composé d'un tee-shirt. Elle le renifla avec dégoût et se précipita hors du château et surtout hors des cachots des serpentards. Il y régnait une odeur exécrable. Elle se transforma partiellement une fois dehors et levant le museau, repéra tout de suite son odeur. Elle lui semblait familière, c'était troublant. La jeune fille s'élança et s'arrêta non loin du château sous des arbres à l'abri des regards. Il y avait là les vêtements du serpentard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il manigancer ? Elle renifla les vêtements et soupira. Oui, elle reconnaissait cette odeur, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle l'avait senti. Tout d'un coup, elle repéra son odeur. Il devait être sur les rives du lac. Elle fila dans cette direction et s'arrêta au bord de l'eau. Il n'était pas ici. Elle grogna et faisait demi-tour, s'enfonçant entre les arbres lorsqu'elle qu'un bruit l'alerta. Rapidement, elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit. Elle jeta un œil au lac et repéra un museau hors de l'eau. C'était son odeur, l'odeur de Malefoy. La panthère, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une panthère s'ébroua sur la rive et attrapa une grande cape qui trainait dans l'eau. Elle s'en drapa et quelques minutes plus tard, reprenait forme humaine. Hermione en était tellement étonnée qu'elle en oublia de rester cacher et dévisagea Malefoy, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se tourna vers elle et ils restèrent un moment face à face. Puis, Malefoy grogna. Ses traits se déformèrent et inconsciemment, Hermione se recula.

"Voilà, Granger ! Tu es contente, tu connais mon secret", pesta brusquement le serpentard.  
- Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, blême. Je possède le même."

Elle avait dit ça, comme ça, sans réserve, presque aussi rudement que lui si bien qu'à présent, leur deux regards étaient semblables. Ils étaient perdus, ne voulait pas croire en la vérité. Ils comprenaient. Depuis plus d'un mois, ils passaient au moins deux nuits par semaine ensemble.

"Dumbledore veut nous voir", lâcha finalement Hermione en faisant demi-tour.

Elle effectua une transformation partielle qui lui permettait d'aller deux fois plus vite et d'être beaucoup plus agile. La jeune fille s'arrêta près des vêtements du serpentard et garda les yeux rivés sur le château. Quand enfin, il eut fini de s'habiller. Elle marcha vers les grandes portes en silence.

"Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue hier soir ? interrogea Malefoy alors qu'ils remontaient le grand escalier.  
- J'étais malade, j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie."

Elle sentit l'inquiétude le gagner soudainement. Comment ça, Malefoy était inquiet pour elle ?

"Tu t'es transformée là-bas ?! s'étonna-t-il.  
- Oui, figure-toi que même Pomfresh dort la nuit", répondit-elle acide.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'au bureau du directeur. McGonagall les attendait en bas. Elle les regarda, l'air grave. Elle se demandait visiblement ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. La vieille femme les introduit dans le bureau et répartit, non sans jeter un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci déglutit et entra à la suite de Malefoy.

"Ah ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je vous attendais."

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent et restèrent debout devant le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

**Oh oui, je sais, je suis méchante XD mais pour ma défense, j'ai le chapitre 2 en réserve. Si ma fic vous intéresse toujours, vous l'aurez.** **Bisous à tous ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre: Notre secret  
Genre: Aventure et romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé: "Voilà, Granger ! Tu es contente, tu connais mon secret", pesta le serpentard. "Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle, blême. Je possède le même."  
Disclamer: Et non, grosse désillusion, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. XD  
Spoiler: Partons du principe que tous mes lecteurs ont vu ou lu tous les livres. Pour l'info, mon histoire commence à la fin de la sixième année. Aussi, les horcruxes ne sont plus d'actualité, Dumbledore n'est donc pas mort...

Réponse aux reviews :

_Keiitaroo_ : Merci et merci pour ta review trop mignonne. Elle a été postée après le chapitre un donc je réponds ici. ^^

_Chesca-Shan_ : Ouh ! Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu as un bon odorat XD et puis pour la raclée XD je ne dirais pas ça enfin tu vas voir. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! :)

_Chocolaify_ : J'ai adoré ta review ! Et oui, j'avais même que ça aille trop vite, mais vu que ça te plait, c'est bon. Oufff :) et bien voici la suite et merci, merci ! ^^

_Magoo_ : Merci et ça me rassure parce que repérer mes fautes toutes seules j'ai énormément de mal donc je demande à ma gentille coloc' de m'aider ^^ Merci !

_Paatmol_ : Bouh, je suis trop contente ! Merci pour ta review et je suis honorée ^^ et oui, comme tu t'en doutes, il est au courant en même temps, on ne peut rien lui cacher ;) et voici le chapitre deux. Merci, merci ! :D

_stnijoma_ : Oh merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la régularité des chapitres (prions !) Merci beaucoup !

_Anabetha_ : J'adore ta philosophie de vie, si seulement je pouvais faire ça XD Ta review m'a plié en deux. Et oui, je suis consciente que je poste pas très régulièrement et je m'en excuse (même si ça ne change rien) Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait super plaisir. ^^ moi aussi je t'embrasse (et effectivement, goulument ça fait bizarre ;) Bisous, bisous !

_Sabiiinou Valdez DiAngelo_ : Merci ! Je l'espère aussi et je ferais de mon mieux :)

_Trivia.O_ : Oui, je me suis aussi dit qu'ils aillaient trop vite. C'est que je veux avancer rapidement dans l'intrigue et voilà, désolée. Sinon, ta review m'a énormément plu ! Merci beaucoup ! (J'en rougis) Merci, merci, merci ! Je vais devoir assurer alors. Je le ferais, merci encore ! ^^

Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

"Alors mes enfants, comment se passent vos cours ?" interrogea Dumbledore les mains dans le dos tout en contournant son bureau.

Seule Hermione prit la peine de lui répondre, tout deux sachant très bien qu'il ne les avait pas fait venir pour s'enquérir de leur études, surtout qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine de cours.

"J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous pensiez de notre belle forêt", déclara le vieux sorcier d'un air malicieux.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent. De quelle forêt parlait-il ? Il n'y avait qu'une forêt dans les alentours, en tout cas dans l'enceinte du château et c'était la forêt interdite. Ils ne répondirent donc pas tandis que Dumbledore leur souriait allègrement. Ils eurent l'impression d'être pris au piège et Hermione ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose de plausible à dire.

"Je ne vais pas vous juger, intervint le directeur. D'autres l'ont fait avant vous et d'autres le feront après vous ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Drago lança un coup d'œil à Hermione et il vit qu'elle était aussi décontenancée que lui. Qu'arrivait-il à leur directeur ?

"Voyez-vous les chers enfants, je suis comme vous vous en doutez pleinement au courant de certaines de vos activités qui d'ailleurs, ne regarde que vous. Simplement, avec les temps sombres qui approchent, vous aurez besoin de savoir maîtriser vos capacités. Ce que vous êtes capable de faire n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Or, j'ai un ami qui me doit un service. Il vous accueillera pendant les vacances d'été. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à vos parents Miss Granger et je les ai par ailleurs, mis en sûreté. Quant aux vôtres Monsieur Malefoy je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous trouver d'excuse valable.  
- Comment ça ?! lâcha subitement le blond. Je ne compte pas passer l'été avec Granger et encore moins pour m'amuser ! s'écria-t-il visiblement hors de lui.  
- Je comprends monsieur Malefoy, tempera Dumbledore tandis qu'Hermione restait interdite à côté d'eux. Je comprends, si je vous demandais le nom de la capacité à laquelle je faisait référence tout à l'heure, comment l'appeleriez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le jeune Drago Malefoy par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Malefoy. Oui, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant finalement et alors il pensait qu'ils étaient juste des...

"Un animagus, répondit précipitamment Malefoy.  
- Mais, Malefoy, tu... commença Hermione avec stupeur.  
- Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des Animas, monsieur Malefoy ? questionna Dumbledore.  
- Des Ani... quoi ?! Non et je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans.  
- Si vous étiez un animagus, vous ne pourriez pas vous transformer partiellement comme le fait si bien Miss Granger. Les animagus ne peuvent que choisir de se transformer en animal. Or, vous pouvez faire bien plus que ça. Pourriez-vous nous montrer Miss Granger ?"

Hermione se trouva désarçonnée un moment, puis sortit sa cape de son sac et enleva sa robe de sorcier qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Elle était en jean et en débardeur. La jeune fille inspira profondément et amorça une transformation partielle. Ses oreilles de louve sortirent et elle sentit son jean se déchirer lorsque sa queue apparue. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent de quelques centimètres et un air profondément sauvage gagna son visage. Ses dents se transformèrent en croc et elle resta un moment ainsi. Puis, sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, prit forme animale. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. La louve brune se matérialisa sous les yeux de Malefoy qui recula. Il n'était pas transformé et se rendait à présent compte de la taille qu'elle faisait. Elle était beaucoup plus imposante qu'un véritable loup. Soudainement, sa taille baissa et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit loup, presque un louveteau se matérialisa devant eux.

"Vous voyez à présent l'étendu de vos pouvoirs, de votre don, mais il va au delà de ça et pour le développer il faut que vous ayez un professeur. Je sais par ailleurs Monsieur Malefoy que vous êtes en situation précaire, je ne veux pas influer dans votre décision, mais...  
- Je ne comptais pas retourner chez moi cette été, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
- Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il ne vous retrouvera pas chez Monsieur Zabini ? J'en doute fort."

Malefoy grogna et tourna les talons brusquement. Il sortit sans demander son reste ce que Dumbledore sembla trouver normal. Hermione se glissa sous sa cape, retrouva forme humaine et ramassa ses vêtements.

"J'irai professeur", assura la jeune fille avant de sortit à son tour.

Si elle pouvait servir à quelque chose lors de cette guerre, elle ferait de son mieux.

* * *

Hermione ferma sa valise du mieux qu'elle pût et la tira sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Il faisait chaud et même lourd quand elle dépassa les grandes portes du château. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Depuis leur entretien avec Dumbledore, il ne la traitait plus de tous les noms lorsqu'il la croisait. Il ne lui parlait même pas, ne l'interrogeait pas sur les pouvoirs des Animas, mais elle s'en doutait. Il était trop fier pour oser reconnaître qu'il était ignorant. Non, à present, il l'ignorait et même royalement. Elle n'existait plus. Hermione soupira et appela Pattenrond qui finit par arriver sans se presser. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui éviter la cage au moins jusqu'à la gare. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient là. C'était l'effervescence. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron. Ils étaient déjà montés dans le Poudlard Express'. Aussi, elle laissa sa valise sur le quai et monta dans le train. Elle les trouva installés dans un compartiment en train de déguster des bonbons. Ils ne changeraient jamais et ça la rassurait de les voir s'amuser.

"Alors, tu es sûre de vouloir passer toutes tes vacances chez tes parents ? On peut t'accueillir au Square Grimmaud tu sais", proposa Harry.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle retournait pas chez elle, ni même qu'elle passerait ses vacances avec Malefoy. Elle avait déjà du mal à y croire.

"Non, merci Harry. Par contre, je ne prends pas le Poudlard Express' aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle après un silence.  
- Comment ça ? interrogea Ron, une chocogrenouille dans la bouche.  
- Ils ont été mis en sûreté et je ne les retrouverais pas à Londres. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances."

Elle les embrassa tous les deux et prit Harry dans ses bras.

"Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. On se revoit à la rentrée. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas vous écrire."

Elle partit en courant après avoir murmuré ces mots à l'oreille du survivant et sortit du train juste à temps. Tous passèrent la tête par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant de grands signes. Dumbledore et McGonagall leur répondirent sur le quai tandis qu'elle allait chercher sa valise. Puis McGonagall vint vers elle.

"On m'a expliqué la situation. Vous allez attendre ici. On viendra vous chercher. Bon courage Miss Granger", lui dit-elle d'un air grave.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle promena son regard vers le château et fut surprise de voir Malefoy arriver, un sac sur l'épaule. Il lui lança un regard blasé et Hermione se souvint à ce moment qu'elle devait mettre Pattenrond dans sa cage. Elle rentra le chat et Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la main, son sourire amusé aux lèvres. La jeune fille retint un soupir d'exaspération et s'assit en tailleur sur le quai désert. Elle sentit Malefoy s'appuyer contre un poteau de bois et ils attendirent. Hermione finit par sortir un livre sur les Animas, le seul qu'elle ait trouvée et encore, c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait donné. Elle l'avait déjà lu, mais le relire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle priait pour qu'il y ait des livres là où ils iraient. Enfin, au bout d'une bonne heure d'attente, une bruit assez particulier raisonna dans l'air. C'était un klaxon. Bien vite, une vieille voiture verte vola jusqu'à eux. Elle s'arrêta dans un freinage cahoteux. Une vieille femme leur fit signe alors de monter. Elle garda la voiture en route et ils mirent rapidement leur valise dans le coffre. Alors qu'Hermione et Drago s'installaient à l'arrière, la conductrice arrêta la jeune fille.

"Oh non ! Hermione vient à côté de moi ! supplia une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.  
- Tonks ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que la vielle femme lui faisait un clin d'œil.  
- En chair et en os, Hermione, rit la métamorphage en reprenant un aspect plus habituel sous les yeux ébahis de Drago. Allez ! On n'a pas toute la soirée !"

Hermione s'installa sur le siège avant et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Moi qui pensait ne revoir personne avant un bon moment.  
- Oh tu sais, je suis la seule au courant, enfin avec Remus, rougit Tonks après avoir prononcé le nom du loup-garou.  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être au courant ? se moqua gentiment Hermione avant de rire.  
- Tu ne me présentes pas ? fit Tonks en changeant de sujet.  
- Tonks, je te présente Drago Malefoy, marmonna Hermione de mauvaise grâce. Malefoy, voici Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Drago qui commençait à peine à s'habituer aux cheveux roses de la jeune fille lui rendit difficilement son signe de tête et passa tout le trajet à regarder le paysage tandis que les filles discutaient avec enthousiasme à l'avant. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de Drago. Un Anima est toujours animé de bons sentiments et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il ne pouvait pas aller rapporter ce qu'elles diraient au Seigneur des ténèbres. La voiture survola des plaines et des lacs splendides, tout ça en étant invisible évidemment.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où Tonks les expédia dans une charette conduite par deux sombrals. Drago et Hermione se dévisagèrent. Oui, ils les voyaient tous les deux. Les sombrals s'élancèrent aussitôt en direction de la montagne. Tonks était déjà repartie et il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment. Hermione s'emmitoufla dans l'épaisse couverture et laissa un pan de couverture libre à côté d'elle. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Drago se glissa à côté d'elle, à l'avant de la charette. Ils commençait à s'endormir lorsque les sombrals s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils avaient une vue impressionnante sur la vallée et le village. Hermione descendit, cherchant une habitation dans le coin, mais ils étaient à l'orée d'une forêt de sapins gigantesque. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être en Écosse, s'en était déboussolant. Drago la rejoignit toujours aussi silencieux et se tint en retrait derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers les sombrals.

"Et bien alors, où allons-nous à présent ?" interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse pourtant, l'air se rafraîchit d'un coup et l'un d'eux plongea son regard sanglant dans celui de la jeune fille. Un coup de vent violent la fit fermer les yeux et un hennissement retentit soudainement. L'air se réchauffa d'un coup et Hermione se tourna vers la forêt. Deux chevaux se tenaient là, majestueux. L'un était d'un blanc lumineux, l'autre d'un gris souris avec le bout des jambes entièrement noire. Le blanc était plus petit que le gris et c'est lui qui s'avança vers Drago. Il portait une selle et les deux sorciers comprirent qu'ils feraient le reste du chemin à cheval.

"_Reducto_ !" lança Hermione en direction de sa valise.

Elle la glissa dans sa poche et Drago fit de même. Le cheval gris se précipita vers Hermione et elle mît un pied à l'étrier. Elle n'avait plus froid à présent. La jeune fille se hissa en selle et fut bien heureuse d'être monté à cheval quand elle était petite. Elle attrapa les rênes et jeta un œil à Drago. Il était juché sur ce qui s'avérait être une jument. Elle hennît doucement signe qu'elle était prête, le serpentard fièrement installé sur son dos. Le gris arrondit l'encolure et Hermione pressa ses talons le faisant partir au galop. Du galop assis, elle accéléra et se mît en équilibre. Derrière elle, la jument accéléra comme si c'était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Ils galopèrent un moment à travers l'épaisse forêt. Puis enfin, le terrain fut en pente et ils durent ralentir. Au loin, à travers les branches des sapins, un reflet immense étonna la jeune fille. La lune brillait de mille feux et elle eut l'impression qu'il y en avait deux. Elle comprit en sortant de la forêt qu'il s'agissait de la mer. La mer s'étandait, immense devant eux. Non loin, au bout de la clairière, une maison illuminait les environs. Les chevaux s'y rendirent sans hésiter et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'immense batisse.

De près, elle était énorme et bouchait la vue sur la mer. De la lumière sortait des fenêtres biscornues du rez-de-chaussé. Hermione sauta à terre et flatta l'encolure du cheval, le laissant libre. Elle avança prudemment vers la maison et leva la tête. Elle ne ressemblait à rien à vrai dire et semblait même pire que le Terrier. C'était un agencement de plusieurs maisons, partant dans tous les sens et elle tremblait effroyablement sous les assauts du vent. Drago attrapa le bout de la cloche devant la grande porte d'entrée et le secoua. Un tintement assourdissant retentit et le silence retomba, rude et implacable. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et ils se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était ouverte toute seule. Personne ne se trouvait dans le hall pour les accueillir. Ils entrèrent et observèrent. La pièce était plutôt grande et deservait deux pièces. Hermione aperçut ce qui semblait être le salon ainsi que la cuisine de l'autre côté. En face, un imposant escalier tourbillonnait sur lui-même. Il était de bois massif et dans la rampe, des toiles d'araignées se trouvaient comme greffées à jamais. Le hall était encombré, mais lumineux. Deux lampes immenses encadraient la pièce, l'une derrière la porte et l'autre au pied de l'escalier. À côté de la première lampe, elle aussi couverte de poussière, se tenait une commode qui penchait bizarrement vers la porte du salon, sur la droite, barrant un peu le passage.

Soudain, un vieux chien se présenta devant eux. Il leva son museau gris vers les deux inconnus et aboya doucement puis fit demi-tour, retournant dans le salon d'où il venait. Hermione resta stoïque et Drago, les mains dans les poches, soupira tout en suivant le chien. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était aussi voire plus emcombré que le hall, mais était en revanche plus lumineux. Deux grands canapés trônaient au milieu de la pièce, face à une gigantesque cheminée. Elle crachait un feu rouge vif et Hermione comprit vite pourquoi le chien se trouvait couché sur le tapis devant elle. On était pourtant en été, mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes gens de frissonner. La jeune fille se plaça à son tour devant la cheminée. Bientôt, Drago vint la rejoindre. La maison était agréable, chaleureuse, mais ils étaient morts de froid. Sur un vaisselier longeant tout le mur de gauche s'étalaient des statuettes de toutes sortes d'animaux. Tout au bout, il n'y avait rien, le dernier mètre était vide. Au dessus de chaque statuette était accroché un tableau. Hermione, après avoir mis un pull, s'avança vers le premier cadre. Dedans se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un livre à la main. Il leva les yeux de son livre et se leva en apercevant la jeune fille.

"Milady", salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il semblait sortir d'un autre siècle, mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était le chapeau qu'il portait, rivalisant sans peine avec le lion de Luna. C'était une méduse, elle bougeait ses tentacules, les mélangeant avec les cheveux du jeune homme.

"Bonjour, sourit Hermione. Je me nomme Hermione Granger.  
- Enchanté, on m'appelait Uric le Follingue. Vous semblez nouvelle ici ?  
- Oui, je viens d'arriver.  
- Bienvenue alors. Vous vous plairez. Ceci est ma maison, Milady.  
- Je n'en doute pas, sourit la jeune fille. Et qui est l'actuel propriétaire de cette maison ?  
- Émile Dusen. Il est très gentil et saura vous accueillir comme il le faut. Que vous envoie ici ?  
- Le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Ah oui, j'ai du le croiser une ou deux fois. Dans un de mes tableaux j'entends", spécifia Uric. Excusez-moi, on m'appelle d'ailleurs. Je reviendrai."

Puis, il sortit du cadre et la jeune fille épousseta distraitement la statuette : un caméléon. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Drago. Il semblait déterminé à l'ignorer et était posté à une des larges fenêtres. Les insultes lui manquait presque. Elle examina, rêveuse, les autres statuettes. Elle était toutes magnifiquement sculptées et devaient être faites en marbre ou en tout cas une très belle matière. Elles représentaient tous un animal différent et parfois dès auxquelles on aurait pas pensé en terme de sujet de sculpture. Il y avait un poisson, un cheval, un renard et même un moineau. Elle porta son regard sur le cheminée et remarqua qu'elle s'éteignait peu à peu. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette et lança un incendio dans l'âtre. À sa grande surprise, le sort ne fonctionna pas.

"Alors, on ne sait plus pratiquer la magie", se moqua Drago en approchant.

Elle le dévisagea surprise. Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton froid et cinglant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais presque avec amusement. Il lança le sort à son tour et se trouva désarçonné quand celui ne fonctionna pas également. Inquiète, Hermione tenta un autre sort, mais rien. Cette maison lui sembla soudainement menaçante. Les ombres projetaient sur les murs semblaient grandir à vue d'œil et ils se sentirent oppressés. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement et même le chien se leva d'un bond pour les rejoindre, grognant. Hermione leva sa baguette et un coup de vent la fit voltiger dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La luminosité baissa encore et la jeune fille sentit une main encercler son poignet. Elle ne bougea pas, mais sentait Malefoy dans son dos. Soudain, un rire strident résonna dans toute la maison et Hermione ne pût retenir un sursaut de frayeur. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Le chien aboya aussitôt joyeusement et le feu dans le cheminée grossit, réchauffant la pièce glacée. Les ombres disparurent et les deux jeunes sorciers se sentirent soudain beaucoup mieux.

"Alors, Natz. Bien dormi", commença une voix chaude tandis que la chien se précipitait dans la pièce voisine.

Un homme d'un certain âge et aussi grand que robuste vint à leur rencontre. Il portait un sac remplit de dizaine de buches qu'il balança comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire paquet.

"Alors les enfants. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" questionna l'homme en rageant les buches.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Si bien que le propriétaire des lieux se trouva vers eux, inquiet.

"Et bien ? Ça c'est si mal passé ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"Oh, vous avez essayé de pratiquer la magie ici ? interrogea-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.  
- Oui", répondit Hermione, penaude.

À leur grande surprise, l'homme éclata de rire.

"Cette maison a été créé par Uric le Follingue, expliqua-t-il en désignant le tableau. Il était à ce moment dans sa période moldu et seules les personnes reconnues par cette maison peuvent pratiquer la magie. Elle a une âme propre. Vous verrez, elle change en fonction de ses occupants et n'accepte pas les étrangers. Inscrivez vos noms dans le registre de l'entrée. Si elle vous accepte vous aurez une chambre, sinon, je ne peux rien pour vous."

Drago soupira et se rendit dans l'entrée. Il inscrivit son nom et laissa Hermione inscrire le sien. Leur deux noms brillèrent puis s'effacèrent progressivement pour se ré-inscrire en lettres dorées en dessous d'autres. Ils lâchèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement. Émile Dusen le rejoignit en souriant.

"Elle a un faible pour les Animas, avoua-t-il. Non, en fait, elle n'accepte qu'eux. Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Pour trouver vos chambres, il vous suffit de suivre la chaleur. À présent, elle ne recherchera plus à vous attaquer et vous sera agréable. Votre nom sera écrit sur la porte de votre chambre. Tout ce qui se trouvera derrière vous appartiendra. Bon courage !" s'esclama-t-il dans un grand rire.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et monta le grand escalier. Hermione le suivit, un peu perdue et dût courir pour rattraper le serpentard. Non pas qu'elle veuille sa compagnie, mais elle se méfiait de cette maison. Au premier étage, un froid glacial les accueillit et ils ne cherchèrent même pas à visiter. En revanche, le deuxième étage leur sembla doux et agréable. Aussi, ils s'arrêtèrent ici et longèrent un vaste couloir parcouru de bibliothèques d'un côté et de fenêtres donnant sur la mer de l'autre. Ils lurent en silence les plaques de chaque porte et furent étonnées de trouver le plus grand nombre vide. Ils croisèrent plusieurs plaques au nom d'Uric le Follingue. Si même les noms des morts restaient, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde de reconnus par cette maison. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent une grande porte vitrée donnant sur un jardin surplombant l'océan. L'endroit était chaud et agréable, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter un moment. Puis Drago dévisagea Hermione et lui lança un regard remplit de dédain. Reprenait-il ses anciennes habitudes ? Elle haussa les épaules, mais le suivit.

Enfin, après avoir traversé un dédale de couloir, Drago s'arrêta devant une belle porte de grande taille où trônait son nom. Fier, il entra sans un mot pour Hermione et claqua la dite porte. La jeune fille se tourna machinalement vers l'autre pan de mur et sourit en apercevant une petite porte dans un coin, à l'abri des regards avec son nom. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra. Une aura chaude l'enveloppa aussitôt et elle se sentit chez elle. Elle longea un moment un sombre couloir rempli de tapisseries rappelant étrangement la salle commune des gryffondors. Il déboucha sur une pièce de grandeur respectable et dont un pan de mur était parcemé de fenêtres avec vue sur la clairière et les bois de la montagne. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, la pièce contenait une dizaine de bibliothèques contenant des centaines de livres. De vieux fauteuils ainsi que des canapés aux airs confortables se trouvaient au centre.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, la jeune fille repéra un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin et monta. Elle se retrouva dans un autre couloir sombre et hésita à lancer un lumos puis réussit à se convaincre qu'à présent, la maison les avait accepté et qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Elle pût ainsi observer les différents tableaux et comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait des anciens propriétaires de cette chambre. Pourquoi en était-elle sûre ? Elle ne savait pas, mais ne pouvait en douter. Par ailleurs, certains cadres étaient figés, d'autres non. Elle croisa également un couple enlacé et souriant, puis le même couple, mais un bébé dans les bras. Enfin, elle arriva dans une toute petite pièce possédant une fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Elle pouvait s'asseoir tout au creux de la fenêtre sur un cousin posé là et se retint de le faire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie pour affronter la journée du lendemain.

Avisant une échelle sur la gauche, elle monta et ouvrit la trappe. Un vent frais, mais bienvenue la surprit. Hermione se retrouva enfin dans sa chambre. Elle possédait un grand lit à baldaquin, mais à la place des habituels rideaux rouges, étaient de légers voilages blancs. Il volait au vent et elle nota alors que le mur du fond n'était que baies vitrées. Seule une colonne coupait le mur en deux et sur celle-ci était posée une petite étagère de fortune. Derrière le lit, le mur s'ouvrait pour donner sur des rangements de toutes formes et tailles. Toute à droite de la trappe, à l'opposée du lit, se trouvait un paravent. Elle le contourna et observa avec délice, l'immense baignoire qui s'offrait à elle. Ce côté-ci était destiné à la salle de bain. Soupirant de bien-être, Hermione redonna sa taille réelle à sa valise et rangea ses affaires façon moldu. Puis, elle se dévêtît et se glissa dans le grand lit tiède, laissant le vent du soir la bercer doucement.


End file.
